


Too Young, Too Young

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: F/M, M/M, Suggestive Themes, jailbait!brendon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dallon starts dating one of the Urie sisters, he gets more than he bargained for with the Urie brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Young, Too Young

**Author's Note:**

> For the tumblr prompt: brallon where brendon total jailbait.  
> Though I tagged it "underage", nothing happens. It's just suggestive.

When Dallon starts dating one of the Urie sisters, he definitely doesn’t expect the Urie brother. He’s all bright eyes, full lips, round ass, and every other word that leaves his mouth is filled with innuendo. 

He’s only sixteen though. Total jailbait. Plus Dallon is totally into Brendon’s sister. Totally. He’s not at all thinking about that mouth around his cock at night, no sir. 

His eyes definitely don’t linger when Brendon “accidentally” drops something in front of him and has to bend over to pick it up. Their hugs definitely don’t linger a little too long. None of that happens. Nope.

Because Brendon is sixteen, Dallon is straight, and dating Brendon’s sister. Just because Brendon has a nice ass and lips that beg for a cock between them doesn’t mean anything is going on between them. Not at all.

Now if only Dallon could convince himself and Brendon of that.


End file.
